Wrath Of The Angel's Guardian
by JamesCormac
Summary: The girl of his dreams is placed in the hospital after a horrible incident. Angered beyond belief and fueled by hate and fear, Ron goes looking for revenge. Things are not how they appear and Ron faces the consequences. TaraRon
1. Choices Made

_Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable along with everyone one else in the Possibleverse does not belong to me. Disney reigns supreme apparently._

* * *

**AN: Another episode of writers block on Unstoppable Stoppable. So to help clear my head and focus on something else in the attempt push aside said block. I hope you like it. Its short very short, and I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue it or not. I left it wide open for me to continue if I ever wanted to. Or I could just leave it as a one-shot not sure yet. Anyway Review if you want. If you don't then don't. **

* * *

"Please, don't do this" she said sadly. Small tears made their way down her cheeks. "Let it go please baby, let it go."

Shaking his head he looked at his beautiful blue-eyed and sun-kissed haired girlfriend. Her face was covered in bruises as well as her arms and legs. The swelling and discolored skin did not distract from her beauty not in his eyes, never in his eyes. She had tried to cover her face with the blankets when he had first walked into her hospital room. The doctors told him the she was pretty messed up and to not get her excited. Her heart was weak from the attack. So he sat next to her bed and waited.

Ever so slowly she started to lower the blanket. Through it all he kept his face neutral and detached from emotion. When she had finally lowered the blanket from her face his heart felt as if it would burst. Whomever hurt his beloved angel were not human. She tried to make a joke about her face, but ended up in tears. He drew her in close and held her gentle in his arms and when her tears finally ceased. When they had he brushed them away careful of her bruises.

"Your beautiful Tara you will will always be beautiful to me." He said softly in her ear. He hoped his words would reassure her, but he felt his heart break when she started crying again. Through it all though he held on to her and never did she doubt that the words he said to her were true.

He stayed by her side day and night, refusing to leave even when the hospital staff had asked him both kindly and unkindly. He refused to leave her alone, and she was grateful for it. She had woken up several times from nightmares about that night and his concerned face was always there when she opened her eyes. It helped to push the nightmares from her mind because as long as he was there, the she was safe. She felt weak for leaning on him so much for support, but he never complained. She was grateful for that too.

She was set to leave the hospital tomorrow morning. Bonnie had turned up and was sitting quietly in a chair away from the bed watching the drama unfold with interest. Tara at one point had confided in her about her crush, but Bonnie never would have guest the two of them would have eventually gotten together. Nor would she of had guessed that they would have made it for as long as they had. In the world of high school 5 months was practically a lifetime. She would never admit it out loud, but she couldn't help envy Tara. Not one of the boys she had ever dated would have stuck around day and night for weeks at a hospital just so she wouldn't be alone. If their relationship ever did go south she would try her hand with the one time loser of Middleton.

He shook his head again and briefly closed his eyes. "I will not let this go, I can not let this go. Wade sent me information on who were the most likely responsible. I'll be back in the morning to walk you out of this hospital. But I 'have' to do this." He forced himself not to cave in to her tears and pleading looks. If it had been just an ordinary mugging that went bad, then maybe he could if she asked. This wasn't ordinary, Wade's intel proved that much. If the files that Wade have given him were true, and Wade had yet to proven anything but, then Tara's attacker's would come for her to finish her off.

He would do whatever it took to keep that from happening. Even if it meant killing them himself. He would accept the bloodstained hands in exchange for his girlfriend's life. So he ignored her continued pleas and without another word and turned and walked out the door. Little did he know that it would be 5 long years before he would ever see his beloved angel again.

Tara turned to Bonnie " Why won't Ron let it go?" She asked

"Because I think its more then just a mugging that went bad" Bonnie replied. "From the way he acted it sounded like it was dire that he track your muggers down. And that wasn't until after He got all those papers from that Wade kid." Her insight surprised not only Tara but also her self. "I'm sure whatever it is though, Ron will explain in the morning."

Tara nodded but made no reply she just stared blankly at the door. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach, and it told her that something bad was going to happen. Real bad and it started as soon as Ron had walked into the room saying that he had to leave for the night.

"Something bad" She murmured. "Something really bad"


	2. The Thing I Have Become

_Disclaimer: Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible belong to...Disney... and until my covert operations reap results I do not own Disney. MUHAHAH but someday._.

* * *

**Reviewing my story and that makes Chuck Norris happy.. **

* * *

His fist slammed into the mirror with such strength that it had not only shattered the mirror, but had also crushed part of the cement wall behind it. He hated looking at the monster that was reflected in the mirror.

Ron turned his head away from the shattered mirror and grasped the the porcelain sink in front of him with both hands. The sink quivered under the pressure of his grip. He could feel himself starting to loose control, something that had not happened in over a year. It was something he could not afford to loose right now. Not while he was back in Middleton.

Long strands of pale blond hair rested haphazardly against his face, stopping just before reaching his jaw line. The rest of his hair reached down to his shoulders. It looked almost white in the dark, and had caused problems in the past by being to easily spotted. Thoughts of dyeing it had never crossed his mind, Tara had like his hair blond, and blond it would remain. A black bandanna worked fine during missions.

Tara, his beautiful angel; the only person, the only thing that could be used to control his rage. The only thing that he could think of to control the beast within. Her absence in his life was like the wind to fire. It could extinguish the small and enkindle the great, and his love for her was great. Had been since their first kiss, and would continue to be great until his body took its last breathe. Five years had past since he had walked out of her hospital room and onto a path of never-ending horrors that Ron could not even replicate in his nightmares.

He tried not to think about Tara, at least not consciously, but in the back of his mind her name would be whispered in reverence, and the memories of her secured tightly in his mind. She kept him sane and in control, even if she wasn't near him the mere thought of her helped.

Had she moved on? Found another love, or had she remained alone waiting faithfully for him to return even after all this time? Those questions had become more and more common in his mind as he got closer and closer to Middleton. He told himself that it didn't matter because he was only staying long enough to complete his mission and he would do so from the shadows. His beautiful angel did not need to see the demon he had become.

Ron turned his head back to the shattered mirror. Although broken and distorted his reflection was still there. His face was paler than it had once been. Years of not seeing the sun had turned his skin to a ghostly white tone. It fit well with his pale blond hair, and was enhanced by his dark attire and eyes.

Three diagonally scars ran down across his face from top to bottom. Not deep enough to disfigure, but enough to remain forever. Light pink in color they ran parallel with one scar each crossing over his eyes. The third ran down along the bridge of his nose and was slightly shorter than the other two.

His eyes were different now. No longer the warm brown they had once been. Now they were black. Iris and pupil were pitch black, but that was not all. The sclera part of his eyes were now black instead of white like everyone else's. It was his eyes that made him look like a demon. His sharp and elongated canines made him look like a monster, and his monkey like tail wrapped around his hips like a belt made him look like a beast. All thanks to one insane geneticist. Amy Hall, aka DNAmy.

She had hired those thugs to attack his beautiful angel, and those thugs happened to be almost infamous for their ruthlessness and persistence when they chose a target. They attacked people at random with no real commonalities between victims and had never worked under anyone before. Wade took everything at face value and saw no need to dig deeper. Ron had at first blamed and cursed Wade for not looking underneath the underneath, but soon realized that if he was in Wade's shoes he probably would have done the same thing.

DNAmy had promised them a few of her creations in return for attacking Tara. Her plan had been to capture Ron from the very beginning. After discovering from Monty that he possessed some sort of mystical monkey power the geneticist was intrigued and wanted to study him. Then after studying him she wanted to experiment on him, and experiment she did.

Her trap was successful, Ron had attacked the thugs hideout and had knocked out all of them. He had not been able to deal the killing blow. Worn from fighting the thugs he was unable to hold up much of a fight against DNAmy and her mutations. When he had regained consciousness his nightmare had truly began.

Tests, tests, and more tests of every kind. Psychological, physical, emotional, it was all done. After the tests came the experiments. The eyes, tail, and teeth were all thanks to that. The need for control was due to the experiments. To restrain the.. the thing she had created.

She had played God and tried to turn him into something. What? Ron wasn't sure but by mixing animal DNA with his own using science and harnessing his mystical monkey power she had accomplished her goal.

Ron was tall and lean, but with defined wiry muscle just underneath the surface. Stronger, faster, and more agile than any human could every hope to be. His demonic looking eyes could pierce the night as if it were day, and his long monkey like tail when not wrapped around his waist was often used to help him climb, and to be used as a whip.

Ron finally step away from the sink and left the bathroom of his crappy motel room. He had chosen the Middleton Motor Lodge because it was on the very outskirts of Middleton, in hopes to avoid running into anyone he once knew. He didn't want to see anyone from his old life. The only thing Ron wanted to do was to complete his mission and slip away as soon as he could. And maybe just maybe catch a glimpse at his beloved angel.

He dropped unceremoniously onto the bed and ruefully closed his eyes. No sleep would come for him this day**(1) **but it was worth a shot.

()()()()()()()()()()()Across Town()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dropping to one knee he pulled out an engagement ring and held it towards the women in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked suavely

"I will" She responded, and with that he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Tara"

A pause.

"I love you too Josh" She hesitantly replied.

* * *

_**1)**. Ron doesn't generally go out during the day to avoid people, so instead of sleeping at night he sleeps during the day _

* * *

**AN: Okay so I finally got around to updating this story and now that I seem to have found a muse I will be able to update rather regularly. There are a lot of unanswered questions so far. How he freed himself from DNAmy, the Scars, the mission, why Tara is with Josh, the issue with his control, and so much more. A lot will be explained with flashbacks and I'll do my best not to confuse people to much by jumping back and forth to often.**


End file.
